


[Podfic of] Always Never Knew, by synonomy

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Cover Art, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Always Never Knew by synonomy.</p>
<p>Summary: "When it happens, it isn't as weird as Frank had expected it to be. A first time!ficlet set vaguely during some Revenge-era tour."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Always Never Knew, by synonomy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Never Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54117) by Synonomy. 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/AlwaysNeverKnewcoverart_zps057d02ca.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Always%20Never%20Knew.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

This is a repod! That means this fic has been podficced before by dapatty and it can be found [here](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/89180.html). Thank you [dapatty](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/profile) for [your welcoming repodding policy](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/94569.html#cutid1)! And of course thanks to [synonomy](http://synonomy.livejournal.com/profile) for her story and for [ her blanket permission statement](http://synonomy.livejournal.com/19583.html). 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 

*One more from my editing backlog, originally recorded April of 2012.


End file.
